Slippy Sodor
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.05 |number=313 |released= * 7 November 2009 * 29 January 2010 * 9 February 2010 * 2 April 2010 * 16 April 2010 * 12 May 2010 * 12 September 2010 * 18 September 2011 |previous=Double Trouble |next=The Early Bird}} '''Slippy Sodor' is the fifth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot Thomas has a cracked funnel and goes to the Sodor Steamworks for a replacement. The first funnel is too tiny, and the second is too large; so Kevin collects the only spare funnel left, which looks very funny and makes Thomas feel embarrassed. Thomas is then sent to the docks to collect Mr. Bubbles' special bubble liquid for his show. Along the way, all the engines he passes laugh at him. He puffs away quickly, spilling bubble liquid on the nearby road. This causes Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles to slip and crash three times. By the time Thomas reaches Knapford, all of the liquid is gone. Thomas rushes away to collect some more. This time, he goes slowly, doesn't mind the teasing and makes it to Knapford safely. The show is a great success, and all the children realise that Thomas' funny funnel looks just like Mr. Bubbles' hat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Teacher * A Schoolgirl * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Percy Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Three-Track Level Crossing * The Hay Field Bridge * Knapford * MC BUNN * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Town Square * The Coal Hopper Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, the Fat Controller and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Brandon as Mr. Bubbles Trivia * This episode screened before the first UK broadcast of the thirteenth series in select US theatres. * According to The Little Blue Book, Thomas was going to blow a big bubble through his funnel. This idea was carried over for the 4-D attraction, Bubbling Boilers. * This episode marks Mr. Bubbles' first speaking role in the television series. * According to descriptions for the Wooden Railway merchandising for the Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD, Percy was meant to play a role in the episode, getting splashed at one point by the bubble liquid. This was carried out to merchandising descriptions for the "Slippy Sodor" Gift Pack. Goofs * In one scene, Gordon's brake coach is at the front of his train, then it is at the back. * In some shots, the inside of Mr. Bubbles' mouth is blue. * When both Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles are messy, the hay is static. * In the Latin American version, the narrator said that Thomas stopped at a '''red signal''', when actually he stops at a crossing. Quotes *James: "Hello, Thomas. Ha! That's a funny funnel. Ha ha!" Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Slippy Sodor 4-pack * TrackMaster - Thomas In "Slippy Sodor" * Wind-up Trains - Thomas with red funnel, flatbed with barrel of bubble liquid and Mr. Bubbles * Connected DE Colocoro Collection - Thomas with red funnel * Books - Bubble Trouble and Holiday Gift Set * Magazine Stories - Bubble Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * ABC For Kids - Best Bites AUS DVD Packs * The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double pack NOR/SWE/DK/MYS/FIN/Latin America * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Latin America DVD Boxsets * The Adventures of Thomas FRA * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Series 13 POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) JPN * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas GER * The Lion of Sodor DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories ITA * Creaky Cranky THA * Thomas and the Pigs (Thai DVD) }} es:Sodor Resbaloso pl:Śliski Sodor ru:Скользкий Содор Category:Episodes Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video